Naruto Uzumaki
Background Naruto was born as the son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and Kurama's second jinchūriki,Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto's parents named him after the main character of Jiraiya's first book, thus making the Sannin his godfather.[4] Prior to Naruto's birth, his parents and the Third Hokage knew that the seal that kept Kurama within Kushina would be in danger of breaking during childbirth. To prevent that threat Kushina was taken a short distance outside of the village to give birth in a secure, secret location with Biwako Sarutobi and Taji as her midwives, a few ANBU as security, and Minato to keep the seal in place. However, immediately after Kushina gave birth, Tobi appeared and took Naruto hostage, demanding that Minato step away from Kushina or he would kill the newborn child. He then used a clever diversion that forced Minato to transport the baby to a safer location, allowing him to escape with Kushina. By the time Minato could intervene, Tobi had already succeeded in releasing Kurama. Fortunately, Kushina (who survived the extraction thanks to her strong vitality) was saved by Minato and brought to Naruto, leaving the weakened mother to care for the sleeping Naruto while Minato went to combat Tobi. To save the village, Minato sacrificed his life to seal Kurama within Naruto, believing that his son would someday have need of the beast's power to defeat Tobi. Suddenly orphaned, Naruto was left to grow up knowing nothing of his parents, receiving only his mother's last name because the Third Hokage thought that it was best that nobody knew that he was related to the Fourth Hokage. Before Minato died, he asked that the villagers of Konoha view Naruto as a hero who had helped defeat Kurama. However, only a few of the villagers honoured his request, while most instead resented him for containing the fox that had destroyed their home. In light of this, the Third Hokage decreed that nobody should ever speak of the truth about Naruto, hoping that by doing this, their children would not resent him as they did. The children, however, followed their parents' lead, despite not knowing why. Apart from the Third Hokage, Iruka Umino was the only one who acted as a surrogate family to the young Naruto along with the owner of Ramen Ichiraku: Teuchi and his daughter Ayame to some extent. http://images.wikia.com/naruto/images/9/93/Young_Naruto_and_Sasuke.pngNaruto and Sasuke's rivalry in the Ninja Academy. When Naruto first met Sasuke Uchiha in the Ninja Academy, they were matched to spar against each other. Naruto was excited at the opportunity to defeat Sasuke and become so popular like him, however he was easily beaten. By looking at Sasuke's eyes, Naruto realised that they were filled with hatred. When Iruka told them to make the reconciliation seal, they both refused.[7] Then, Naruto became determined to beat Sasuke, making him his rival. When Naruto found out that Sasuke was also an orphan, he was secretly happy for not being the only one alone and wanted to talk to him, but couldn't because of his jealousy. Still, Naruto wished that, someday, Sasuke would acknowledge him as an equal. Personality Naruto is most prominently characterised as being exuberant, brash, inattentive, and heedless to formality or social standings. He has a number of childish traits, like keeping his money in a chubby, green-frog wallet he affectionately calls "Gama-chan",[8] being a picky eater (he almost exclusively eats ramen and is a frequent customer at the Ramen Ichiraku), and being afraid of ghosts. He is also something of a pervert, something he tends to be reprimanded for by Sakura as well as Iruka, and has only become more so after meeting Jiraiya. He inherited his catch-phrase "Dattebayo!" (だってばよ!) from his mother, who would say "(da)ttebane" ((だ)ってばね) when excited or frustrated.[9] He smiles near-constantly, which during his childhood, was to mask the sadness of his lonely life, and those who are closest to him are able to recognise when his smile isn't genuine. However, whenever someone dear to him is in trouble or the situation calls for it, Naruto can be very serious, and will instantly try to come to their aid. According to Kakashi, Naruto learns through his body, as he is relatively naive, simple, and being slow to understand a principle or situation, which often requires an oversimplified analogy in order to grasp what is being explained to him.[10] Overall, Naruto responds best to competition and possesses a great degree of confidence in himself, loudly proclaiming that he will master whatever technique he is learning within a fraction of the usual time,[11] though he will not hesitate to ask for help if he needs it.[12] http://images.wikia.com/naruto/images/d/de/Naruto%27s_promise.pngNaruto making a promise in the "nice guy" pose. Due to the prejudice and loneliness he suffered in his childhood, Naruto developed a craving for acknowledgement. In order to achieve this, Naruto would pull pranks all around the village and even going far as strive for the title of Hokage. Even after graduating from the academy, Naruto was still determined to be recognised, but as he made more and more connections with others, his reasons for wanting to become Hokage underwent a change, having less to do with the desire for recognition, and more to do with wanting the strength to protect his home and the people close to him. As noted byTobi, Naruto is a fervent believer in the Will of Fire, likening him to Hashirama Senju in this respect.[13] Naruto's unstoppable determination and drive strongly impacts the lives around him, even his enemies had been affected by his empathy. Both Kakashi and Temari had referred to Naruto's amazing charisma as a "unique power" that allows him to change the worldly views of others. Son Gokū also thought of him as an open and honest person.[14] Like Guy and Rock Lee, when Naruto makes a promise, he assumes the "nice guy pose". Ever since the start of the Fourth Shinobi World War, and by extension, the invasion of Pain, Naruto frequently believed that it was his 'duty' and 'burden' to stop the pain and hatred, and that he must shoulder it alone. However, Itachi pointed out to Naruto that this line of thought, coupled with his increasing power, would only make him arrogant. He even went as far as to suggest that Naruto could one day become like Madara should he forget about his friends.[15] One of Naruto's strongest bonds comes from his interactions with his team-mates: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. With Sasuke, Naruto at first saw him as his rival, determined to have Sasuke acknowledge him as an equal. However, as the series progressed, he came to view him as a brother, and despite Sasuke's willing defection from the village, Naruto strives to bring him back to Konoha. When Naruto came to understand the downside of revenge and the reason of Sasuke's hatred,[16][17] his desire to save Sasuke grew even more, as he was willing to take physical abuse from the Kumo-nin over selling Sasuke out,[18] and getting down on his knees before the Fourth Raikage and begged him to forgive Sasuke for his crimes,[19] since it would only create a cycle of hatred. Upon finally reuniting with Sasuke, Naruto sympathised with the criminal for his actions, and refused to back down or kill him, instead finding a third solution: since they were indeed destined to fight, as Tobi predicted, and that when that happens, since both he and Sasuke were top-ranked ninja, they would most likely die. Naruto is fully prepared to shoulder Sasuke's hatred as a friend, and is, in a way, the sole person to not have given up hope on him. However, like the rest of Konoha, Naruto has finally given up in bringing Sasuke back as a citizen of the village, believing that words would no longer have any effect to allowing them to understand each other, and has resigned himself to fighting (and potentially killing) Sasuke to protect Konoha. To prevent himself from dying when he fights Sasuke, Naruto started training to master Kurama's power, saying he was through running from being a jinchūriki and prepared to complete "that technique". With Sakura, Naruto held a long-standing crush on her and would do all in his power to make her happy, even if it is at the expense of his own happiness. Sai has indicated that this dedication has progressed to the point of love, and though Sakura has been shown to care for Naruto as a team-mate and friend, these feelings are ultimately one-sided on Naruto's part, as Sakura doesn't reciprocate them for him. In addition, Sai noted that the strain of making Sakura happy and bringing Sasuke home are the source of Naruto's internal pain.[20] Despite being oblivious of her feelings for him in Part I before her confession, Naruto has always held Hinata Hyūga in high regard as a friend because of her desire to change herself and be acknowledged, something that he can relate to. Naruto has also shown a great deal of care for Hinata, as in the Chūnin Exams, he defended Hinata from Neji's contempt toward her,[21] and even vowed with her blood to defeat Neji in her place.[22] Later, when Hinata was able to take away his self-doubts before his match with Neji, Naruto gratefully thanked her and said to her that even though he thinks of her as a dark and weird girl, he likes people like her.[23] During the invasion of Pain, when Hinata confessed her love to Naruto, it greatly shocked him, and when it looked as if Pain had killed Hinata right before his very eyes, Naruto became so furious to the point where he entered his six-tailed form.[24]Later, as soon as he returned to his normal state, he specifically remembered Hinata's condition and became very concerned, but was then brought to tears of relief when he found out she was alive and no one was killed during and in the aftermath of his transformation.[25] By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, when Naruto saw Hinata feeling down on herself, he cheered her up by reminding her that she is very strong, recounting her coming to his aid against Pain when no one else did.[26] Despite not being raised by his parents, Naruto has been shown to deeply love them. When he met his father, and despite being angry at Minato for sealing Kurama inside of him, Naruto quickly got over his anger and was overjoyed and proud to be the Fourth Hokage's son. He also tearfully embraced his mother when he met her. After learning how his parents met and what happened during Kurama's attack on Konoha, Naruto told his mother that he could finally understand how a parent's love felt like and that he didn't blame her or Minato, instead he felt glad to be their son. When the Fourth Raikage criticised on how Minato was supposedly the "Child of the Prophecy" and claiming that he failed when he died against Kurama, Naruto, remembering what his mother had told him about Minato's love and faith in his son, angrily reproached the Raikage for insulting his father because he didn't know him, and that the Fourth Hokage hadn't failed at all.[27] Naruto also explained to the Fourth Raikage that despite his parents dying shortly after he was born, they both made him strong.[28] http://images.wikia.com/naruto/images/f/f7/Naruto_and_Kurama.pngThe change in dynamics between Naruto and Kurama. Before the events of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Naruto's relationship withKurama was one of mutual disdain. The few times the two communicated, they didn't hide their animosity towards each other. Despite this, Naruto has asked for its chakra in times of need and the fox complied, if for no reason that Naruto's death would result in its own. After defeating Kurama andseparating it from its chakra, their relationship slowly began to change. After meeting Killer B and Gyūki, Naruto grew jealous of their dynamic relationship between the two, which he admitted to Son Gokū, saying that he wanted his and Kurama's relationship to follow along the same lines.[29] His words, have at times, shocked the tailed beasts, who are used to being mistreated and locked away, regardless of what the person's intentions.[30] Naruto even decided that he wanted to get rid of Kurama's hate, which led it to purposely stop consuming Naruto's chakra, and later, while holding out that Naruto was only a better alternative than theresurrected Madara, it reconciled with Naruto, who acknowledged the fox as his partner.[31] Dark Naruto Edit http://images.wikia.com/naruto/images/a/a4/Dark_Naruto_.pngDark Naruto. After Killer B refused to train Naruto, Motoi guided Naruto and Yamato to theFalls of Truth, the place where B trained to control Gyūki's power. He instructed Naruto to sit on a platform and close his eyes. Soon after, Dark Naruto (闇ナルト, Yami Naruto), the manifestation of hatred that existed within Naruto's heart, appeared, berating Naruto for how quickly the people from Konoha changed their ideals about him.[32] Dark Naruto exclaimed that Kurama liked him better and he was the real Naruto while Naruto was an imposter.[33] They started to fight, but after a while, Naruto realised that they both had the same techniques, skills, and tactics. As a result, their fight was a draw and Naruto mentioned that if they continued like this, it would take a very long time to settle it. He appeared once again after Naruto returned to the Falls of Truth. Instead of fighting, Naruto projected an image from his mind of his autograph signature that he was unable to give to the Konoha shinobi. This angered Dark Naruto, pointing out to Naruto that those people were part of the same villagers who made him suffer as an outcast, telling him that he shouldn't trust them. However, Naruto stated that he trusted the villagers because they were important to him, but what was also important was that he needed to have faith in himself, so he would have the strength to live up to the villagers' trust in him. Naruto's statement started to weaken Dark Naruto, then forcing him to ask what was the reason for his existence. Naruto stated that Dark Naruto was really him and thanked Dark Naruto for pushing him to be the person he was now. He hugged Dark Naruto when the latter tried to attack him, telling Dark Naruto that it was all going to be alright. Letting go of his own anger at their past, Dark Naruto's eyes lightened as he gave into Naruto's words, and disappeared.[34] Later, when Naruto entered his subconscious, Kurama expressed surprise as it could no longer sense any hatred within Naruto, and questioned Naruto about where the "real him" was, to which Naruto replied that the real him was right in front of it.[35] Appearance Light skin, blonde hair, blue eyes, and "whiskers" as an attribute of the nine-tailed fox. Also contains some of 1,2,3,4,5,6,7 tailed beast Part I Part II Creation and Conception Trivia Favorite Foods: Ramen and fish cake Favorite Words: Dattebayo Favorite People: Sasuke, Jiraya, His Dad (Fourth Hokage), Third Hokage, Sakura Nicknamed Orange Hokage because of mother (Red Hot Habanero) and Father (Yellow Flash) Has awesome jutsu's but because of training with Jiraya, he is still a Genin. poor baby. Hates: When people give up and betray their friends People he Hates: Madara, Kabuto, Orochimaru, Sound 5 Number 1 Rival: Sasuke. It will never change. Those 2 are as dense as a brick. they think of each other as brothers but instead of admitting it they decide to have a never ending rivalry and continue to try and kill each other. Q References Category:New pages